


God-King of Mundane

by marahuyos



Series: the series where i write for people in gachas and hope this is catalyst for them to come home [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Thats it thats the post, ozy in carnival phantasm but he has someone to play househusband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahuyos/pseuds/marahuyos
Summary: Some snippets of your boring life with the god-king Ozymandias
Relationships: Ozymandias | Rider/Reader
Series: the series where i write for people in gachas and hope this is catalyst for them to come home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008960
Kudos: 10





	God-King of Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> disregarding everything to write this. chaldea boys banner coming on monday. i am fucked.

_Mundane_ just can’t even describe Ozymandias.

He is the god-king amongst gods. He is the pharaoh that ruled over Egypt with the sun behind his back. He is the king that housed his subjects in the sandy dunes of Camelot. He is the god that ~~helped~~ stopped the Lion King’s tyranny that was about to destroy the singularity. He is the strongest Servant that helped save humanity from the Demon Pillars. If anything-mundane is practically an insult to him!

Ozymandias doesn’t help you with groceries because you wanted him to taste something else other than Egyptian cuisine. He doesn’t take the things from the top shelf because you couldn’t reach them. He doesn’t help you make Japanese dishes that are catered to his taste buds. Perish the thought, he might as well keel over in laughter just like how Gilgamesh laughed at a miniature version of Ishtar!

And yet, he does not mind the way you smiled at his face when he liked the dish, saying that it was befitting of his status as a god-king and made from a worthy Master.

But besides that! That’s one thing he can slide!

He doesn’t partake in walks around scenic sites of your prefecture, alongside the common folk. He ditched his usual royal garb (which you lamented his hidden abs but you really didn’t want anyone to mistake him as a gigolo) and held your arm like you two are an old timey couple. He would rather look upon his golden throne with you by his side, watching his work as his subjects lavished in the rich resources that he so greatly achieved.

But he doesn’t. He holds your hand in his with your arm looped around his, the warmth of his skin made you relax as you stared up at him with adoration in your eyes.

You wondered if you were able to see his.

But there was one thing he can _technically_ slide _._ He remembers during Valentines Day, when he distinctly remembers the taste of your homemade chocolate. The sight of your flustered face, shaky hands, and hopeful eyes is something that will forever be burned in his memory. As a response to your heartful confession, he gave you a sphinx club as a gift. As you were busy cooing over how cute the little space cub is, you don’t see how Ozymandias is looking at you like how he used to look at his late wife.

The little one scratches up furniture and burns up plants using his cosmic laser but you both loved him like he was your son.

Mundane is an insult to the god-king, so much that he would behead anyone who would dare call him that.

But as he holds you in his arm, lips slanted against yours as you two professed your love for each other for the umpteenth time, all the while hearing Shiro and the rest of his family going about in the party, he supposes that’s what he would call himself.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 03.19.2021 - GOT OZY FROM 330 TO 75 SQ YEAAAAHHHHH


End file.
